Spider-Man Classics
Spider-Man Classics is a line produced by Toy Biz focusing on Spider-Man and his allies and enemies. The line has over 15 series, with dozens of Spider-Man incarnations and many of his famous enemies. Series One came out in 2001. By changing the license from Marvel at the hands of Hasbro, the company continued the series in 2009. History Spider-Man Classics is a term used by collectors most commonly to denote two actual lines by Toy Biz. The first line was actually subtitled with Classics, however, it only consisted of two waves, both with clamshell packaging, the type associated with Marvel Legends, which is a spin off line. The line was begun in 2001. The figures include reprint comic books of issues significant to the character included. The second line, simply called Spider-Man on the packaging but Spider-Man Classic (notice the singular form) on the website, was restarted in 2003 with a new series one. The new wave has cardboard packaging, and no comic books are included. Both waves maintain much articulation, similar to Marvel Legends. In general, the new series figures seem to focus more to children, as most of the lines contain many versions of Spider-Man, in costumes that weren't worn in the comic book lines. However, many of the Spider-Man Classic figures contain more points of articulation than the Classics figures including: lateral slides and pull outs, torso hinges (or in the case of Snap Shot and Black Costume Spider-man, ball joint and hinges), and individualized fingers. Spider-Man Classics One (2000) * Classic Spider-Man (Based on Mark Bagley, Erik Larsen style) * Black Costume Spider-Man (the Symbiote) * Man-Spider (Spider-Man mutated into a giant spider) * Venom (sculpted in a mid-transformation pose) (Includes defeated Sentry of the Jury base.) Two * Amazing Fantasy #15 Spider-Man (First appearance) * Daredevil (who is usually solo but sometimes teams with Spider-Man) * Battle Ravaged Spider-Man (torn costume) (includes defeated Lizard base) * Rhino * Daredevil #1 Daredevil (in his yellow and black original costume) KB Toys Exclusives * Spider-Man 2099 * Scarlet Spider-Man Spider-Man One (2002) * Magnetic Spider-Man (based on one of the comics' artists' interpretations) * Doctor Octopus * Web Splasher Spider-Man (with a working float) * Lizard Two (2003) * Catapulting Spider-Man * Super Poseable Hobgoblin (based on his demonic appearances) * Spider-Man with Water Webs (Water Squirting) * Web-Climbing Spider-Man Three (2003) * Super Poseable Spider-Man with Sticky Web * Flip and Swing Spider-Man with Crate Kicking Action * Spider Sense Spider-Man with Light-Up Eyes and Drop Attack Web Swing Four (2003) * Spider-Man with Wall Crawling Action * Venom * Spider-Sense Spider-Man * Spider Strength Spider-Man Five (2003) * Manga Spider-Man * Morbius * Scuba Splash Spider-Man * Super Poseable Spider-Man Six (2003) * Parachute Spider-Man * Rocket Launcher Spider-Man * Kraven the Hunter * Stunt Daredevil Seven (2003) * Peter Parker Spider-Man * Flip N Zip Spider-Man * Magnetic Spider-Man * Green Goblin (based on the art of Humberto Ramos) Eight (2004) * Street Fighting Spider-Man * Spider Sense Attack Spider-Man * Web Attack Spider-Man (Ben Reilly/Spider-Man II costume) * Carnage Nine (2004) * Black Costume Spider-Man * Secret Identity Spider-Man (Peter Parker resembles his Ultimate incarnation) * Cyber Spider-Man * Ultimate Rhino Ten (2004) * Snap Shot Spider-Man * Super Jab Spider-Man * Web Line Spider-Man * Tail Attack Lizard (based roughly on Ultimate incarnation) Eleven (2004) * Triple Web Threat Spider-Man * Shoot N Trap Spider-Man * Sneak Attack Spider-Man * Tail Strike Scorpion (resembling his modern appearances) Twelve (2004) * Dual Web Swinging Spider-Man * Sandman * Venom (re-release) * Superposeable Wall-Crawling Spider-Man (often referred to as "McFarlane Spidey", but later revealed to be based on the art of J. Scott Campbell) * Lizard (Traditional Appearance) (re-release) * Hydro Blast Spider-Man Thirteen (2005) * Aqua Blast Spider-Man * Mysterio * Flip and Stick Spider-Man * Soak and Toss Spider-Man Fourteen (2005) * Beetle (Thunderbolts version) * Spin and Trap Spider-Man (Spider-Man Unlimited costume) * Web Trap Spider-Man (Spider Armor costume) * Scorpion (this time appearing as he originally did, with a green mouth area and metallic armor.) Fifteen (2005) * Ultimate Rhino (rerelease of the previous action figure) * Web Splasher Doc Ock (Ultimate incarnation) * Super Stunt Spider-Man * Rocket Blast Spider-Man * Hurricane Kick Spider-Man Sixteen (2006) * Super Strength Spider-Man (a different action from the first one) * Man-Wolf * Venom * Battle Action Spider-Man * Shark Trap Spider-Man Seventeen (2006) * Spider-Hulk (based on when he temporarily became like the Hulk) * Shoot n Spin Spider-Man * Web Splasher Spider-Man * Hydro-Man * Hobgoblin (based on his classic appearance) * Sandman (rerelease) Eighteen (2006) * Super Kick Spider-Man * Spider-Sense Spider-Man (Based on the suit from Spider-Man: House of M) * Shocker * Flame n Launch Mad Jack (Jack O'Lantern III) (Based on Jack O'Lantern 2 costume) * Stealth Venom (Clear Coloring) Nineteen * "Quick Change" Spider-Man * "Wall Climbing" Spider-Man * "Sneak Attack" Spider-Man * Electro * Toxin Websplashers Includes inflatable accessory. * Namor * Web Blast Spider-Man * Spider-Man with Inflatable Surfboard * Venom Cycle & Rider Includes a motorcycle and a rider. * Venom and Cycle * Spider-Man and Cycle Villain Series Rereleased Villains from the Classic line. Only villains are in this series. One (2005) * Carnage * Green Goblin * Morbius * Tail Attack Lizard * Tail Strike Scorpion * Ultimate Rhino Two (Cancelled) * Demogoblin **The Demogoblin was released in Hasbro's Spider-Man: Origins toyline. As expected, Demogoblin is simply a repaint of the first Hobgoblin figure from Wave two of ToyBiz's Spider-Man series. * Venom (Marvel Knights Version) * Kraven * Punisher repaint * Buzzing Beetle silver repaint * Chameleon * Spot Marvel Legends Several of Spider-Man's classic villains have been released under Toybiz's related Marvel Legends banner, which is in the same scale and general style of the Spider-Man series (though Marvel Legends contain no action features). These characters include: Spider-Man vs. Sinister Six Box-Set: *Black Cat *Doctor Octopus (a repaint of the series 2 figure) *Electro (a retool of the Parachute Spider-Man figure) *Green Goblin (a repaint of the Series 2 Hobgoblin figure with a new head and glider) *Kraven the Hunter (a repaint with a new head) *Venom (a repaint of the Marvel Legends Sabretooth figure with a new head) *Spider-Man Fearsome Foes of Spider-Man Box-set: *Carnage (a repaint of the Series 9 figure with a new head) *The Lizard (new sculpt) *Rhino (new sculpt) *Vulture (new sculpt) *Spider-Man (a repaint of the Series 12 Super Poseable Spider-Man with a new head) Single Figures: *Doctor Octopus (released in Series 8) *First Appearance Spider-Man (released in series 10) *Green Goblin (released in Series 13) Face-Off Two Packs: *Daredevil vs. Kingpin San Diego Comic Con exclusives: *Stan Lee/Spider-Man (a repaint of the First Appearance Spider-man figure with Stan Lee, Spider-Man and Peter Parker heads) The two box-sets both came with appropriate accessories for the characters, as well as a poster book and circular display stands. The single figures came with an appropriate stand, as well as a comic book and (in the case of Spider-Man and Green Goblin), a piece of their series' Build-A-Figure. The Face-Off two pack came with a comic book, display stand, and background diorama. The Stan Lee/Spider-Man figure came with a Stan Lee head, Peter Parker head, and Spider-Man head, as well as interchangeable hands and feet and Civilian Clothing to transform the figure from Spider-Man to either Peter Parker or Stan Lee. Spider-Man Origins (By Hasbro) Heroes Series * Secret Wars Spider-Man (black suit) * Iron Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2099 * Spider-Man with Leap Action * Shoot'n'Grab Spider-Man * Hurricane Kick Spider-Man Villains Series * Demogoblin * Dr. Octopus * Lizard * Rhino * Mysterio * Venom Battle Packs * Spider-Man vs. Green Goblin (based on first film) * Spider-Man vs. Dr. Octopus (based on Spider-Man 2) * Spider-Man vs. Venom (based on comics) Spider-Man Classics (By Hasbro) One (2009) * Spider-Man with streetlight scene * Iron Spider-Man with posable combat claw (clear suit variant) * Green Goblin with glider and pumbking bombs * Venom with jaw slash (spider smaller variant) * Tarantula with break apart crates * Armored Spider-Man (unreleased) * Cyber Spider-Man (unreleased) Two (2009) * Classic Spider-Man with wall sticking web (with black parts instead of blue parts variant) * Spider-Man with snap-on Scuba Wear * Black Costume Spider-Man with launche web missile * Carnage with capture webs * Venom with scorpion stinger * Juggernaut with removable helmet (with color variant) Three (2009) * Rocket Blast Spider-Man * Black Costume Spider-Man with launche web missile (re-make) * Green Goblin * Underwater mission Spider-Man (re-make) * Black Costume Spider-Man External links *MarvelousNews.com Daily Marvel Legends News, Complete Photo Database and Collector Community *marvellegends.net Category:Marvel Comics action figure lines Category:Spider-Man in other media